stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Emma McGregor/Archief 1
Voor vragen kan je altijd op mijn overlegpagina terecht ;) Veel plezier (trouwens je woont op de Calea Victoriei 7) Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:36 (UTC) Ja, weet ik. Ik woonde eerst op Via Victoria 4, maar vond dat toch niet klinken. Dus ik ben verhuisd:D. Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:38 (UTC) :Aha :) ik woonde vroeger ook in Victoria, maar heb het huis moeten opgeven omdat ik de burgemeester van een andere stad genaamd Civitas Libertas werd. Wel ben ik (mede)beheerder van het Winkelcentrum en Racecircuit in Victoria, en wordt ik waarschijnlijk de voorzitter van een toekomstige wijk daar. (Ik wil niet opscheppen ofzo, maar gewoon dat je het even weet.) Ik heb je vraag in Forum:De kroeg beantwoord. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:40 (UTC) Bedankt! Zou je ook de volgende vraag die ik eronder heb neergezet willen beantwoorden :P..? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:43 (UTC) :Ja hoor... Wil je misschien een baantje bij mijn radiozender, of banketwinkel? Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 11:52 (UTC) Ja, hoor. Bij de banketwinkel wil ik wel een baantje. Waar ligt deze winkel? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:58 (UTC) :Overal :P We hebben een vestiging in Vredeswijk (Wikistad), Winkelwijk (Wikistad), Victoria, Civitas Libertas-Strand en Newport. Waar wil je werken? Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:01 (UTC) :Kijk ook op TahR78's lekkernijen, dat is mijn winkel. Het is onderdeel van mijn concern, Libertas Live Company. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:05 (UTC) Ik wil natuurlijk in Victoria werken, maar ik zal even kijken wat je allemaal voor baantjes hebt. Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:07 (UTC) :Ik heb heel even gekeken. Ik wil graag de functie chef-kok bij Vestiging Victoria (TahR78's lekkernijen). Maar er staat dat ik een diploma moet hebben. Waar krijg ik die? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:09 (UTC) ::Je kan een nep-opleiding volgen bij Kookschool La Nourriture, en dan moet je daar voor Speciaal Koken. Het nadeel is dat je dan wel een anderhalve week moet wachten voordat de opleiding rond is (in het echt is het veel langer...), maar je kan ondertussen ook iets anders worden. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:11 (UTC) Dat is goed, maar zou je dan wel de baan vrij kunnen houden? Dan wordt ik in de tussentijd wel verkoper. Hoe moet ik me aanmelden voor de 'opleiding'? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:13 (UTC) :Ik zal je naam wel erbij zetten. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:14 (UTC) ::Oke, bedankt. Waarneer begin ik:P? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:14 (UTC) :::Over een anderhalve week xD anders kan je ook bezorger worden voor alleen bestellingen uit Victoria, tot je opleiding rond is. Oja, je opleiding is gestart!. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:20 (UTC) :::: Oké, mooi :D. Hoe ziet de opleiding eruit? En ben ik nu verkoper bij TahR78's lekkernijen? Dan kan ik dat op mijn profiel zetten. Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:23 (UTC) :::::Je merkt er niks van, je krijgt alleen over een anderhalve week op deze pagina de felicitaties en een afbeelding van je diploma die je op je gebruikerspagina mag zetten. Wil je anders twee taken tegelijk uitvoeren? (Chefkok en verkoper, dan hou je de baan als verkoper?) Zeg, mag ik even op je gebruikerspagina? Er is een nieuw inwonerssjabloon dat wat beter is (zie mijn gebruikerspagina) Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:25 (UTC) :::::: Ja, je mag het wel veranderen. Maar ik heb mijn baan erbij gezet. Maar nee, ik denk dat ik het over anderhalve week gewoon hou op chef-kok. Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:28 (UTC) :::::::Oke. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:35 (UTC) Wil je trouwens Libertaans leren? Het is heel makkelijk, en ik kan het op je gebruikerspagina zetten. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:36 (UTC) : Ja hoor, is goed. Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::OK, ik heb je ook ingeschreven bij het Rijksregister. Als je nog 47 bewerkingen maakt op een pagina zonder iets (Gebruiker:, Wikistad:, Forum: enz) ervoor met een dubbelepunt erna bij de titel doet, wordt je burger en kan je een tweede huis kopen. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:40 (UTC) ::: Oke, maar waar vind ik dat? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:43 (UTC) ::::Waar vind je wat? Het Rijksregister? Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:45 (UTC) ::::: Nee, bijvoorbeeld nieuwe gebruikerspagina's Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 12:50 (UTC) ::::::Bijvoorbeeld spelfouten op een pagina als bijvoorbeeld Netnummer corrigeren, dan krijg je een bewerking in de hoofdnaamruimte. Je moet juist geen gebruikerspagina's bewerken, ieder heeft zijn eigen. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 12:53 (UTC) :::::::Wat zijn precies de artikelen in de hoofdnaamruimte? Wat betekend dat? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 13:28 (UTC) ::::::::Dat heb ik net uitgelegd: pagina's zonder bijvoorbeeld gebruiker:, overleg:, wikistad:, sjabloon:, forum:, overleg sjabloon: enz ervoor. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 15:45 (UTC) Je bewerkingen Hallo, Zeg, ik vind trouwens dat je bewerking op Sjabloon:Infobox inwoner/nieuw niet echt zo nodig is, omdat je op de gebruikerspagina kan vermelden wat je baan is en als je meer banen hebt, dan kan de infobox vol raken (daarom zet ik al mijn banen op Tahrim Veltman). En de parameter die je hebt geplaast, familie, snap ik niet echt. Kan je ook een beetje Duits? Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 13:26 (UTC) : Ik heb die geplaatst omdat het handig kan zijn, je hoeft het niet gebruiken. Als je 1 baan hebt, zoals ik, is het wel handig. Ook familie kan handig zijn. En ik spreek maar een beetje Duits, heel erg slecht eigenlijk (mede omdat ik mijn docent niet mocht:P)Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 13:28 (UTC) ::Aha, heeft Bucurestean trouwens gereageerd? Ik zie dat je al begonnen bent, maar ik weet niet of onze historicus dat goed vindt. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 15:36 (UTC) :::Nee, nog niet. Maar het is eigenlijk een fantasiewereld toch? Waarom zou het niet goed zijn? En anders, dan hoor ik het wel... Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 20:52 (UTC) Nieuw huis Gefeliciteerd, je mag een tweede huis kopen! Ik raad je aan om 1 in Civitas Libertas te kopen. Tahrim Veltman 15 jul 2008 15:39 (UTC) Heb ik gedaan; we zijn buurtjes:P Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 20:22 (UTC) :Leuk, maar ik ga verhuizen naar wat dichterbij het gemeentehuis in Civitas euh Geleynswijk. Tahrim Veltman 16 jul 2008 11:28 (UTC) ;) Ten eerste nog een welkom van mij ;), ten tweede bedankt dat je voor Victoria hebt gekozen , en ten derde... ik zal maar es naar je vraag gaan kijken. 16 jul 2008 08:26 (UTC) :Libertas is vroeger inderdaad een monarchie geweest (zie Geschiedenis van Libertas). Verder raad ik je aan om lid te worden van de Associatie van Libertaanse Historici ;). Nog bedankt voor je mooie edits 16 jul 2008 08:29 (UTC) ::Bedankt Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 08:53 (UTC) Mss leuk om voor je artikelen nog wat plaatjes te pakken van Wikimedia Commons, net zoals wat Alexander van Vryheidt hier is gedaan. 16 jul 2008 11:12 (UTC) : Ja, daar dacht ik ook al aan. Mag je gewoon plaatjes van andere mensen van wikimedia commons afhalen en ze hier plaatsen? Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 11:13 (UTC) ::Ja hoor 16 jul 2008 11:14 (UTC) ::: Oke. Maar als ik het sjabloon gebruik, dan staat de tekst lager. Kan je dit veranderen? Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 11:16 (UTC) ::::Done. 16 jul 2008 11:19 (UTC) ::::: Thanks. Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 11:20 (UTC) ::::::Trouwens: soms is het ook handig om een link te zetten naar de versie op Commons in de samenvatting van de afbeelding hier. 213.10.27.88 16 jul 2008 11:22 (UTC) :::::::Oké Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 11:23 (UTC) imitrius de Oudere Weet je mss toevallig wie hier de vrouw van was? :p 16 jul 2008 11:56 (UTC) : Nog niet, maar die komt er wel hoor :P Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 11:57 (UTC) :: Ok ;). Geef maar een kik als je bezig bent met het Alexandru-geslacht, wil er best bij helpen :) 16 jul 2008 11:59 (UTC) ::: Zal ik doen Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 12:00 (UTC) w8 ff, zie Albert de Libertatis bijvoorbeeld. Een Libertatis-vader en een Dimitrius-moeder. Maakt hij dan geen deel uit van beide geslachten? :S 16 jul 2008 12:26 (UTC) : Nee, want het gaat via de mannelijke lijn. Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 12:27 (UTC) : En als je een geboortedatum en overlijdensdatum bedenkt, wil je dat dan ook in het artikel zelf zetten? Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::Zalk doen. 16 jul 2008 12:32 (UTC) ::: Over de familienamen; je zet steeds familienamen zoals van der Putte neer bij mensen die nog niet bij die familie horen. De familienamen nu zijn nog Dimitrius, Libertatis en Martinus. Van der Putte enzo komen pas later. Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 12:39 (UTC) ::::Het ging over het geslacht. Ze behoorden wél tot dat geslacht. 16 jul 2008 12:40 (UTC) Dimitrius staat hier bijvoorbeeld ook bij. 16 jul 2008 12:42 (UTC) :Ja, het geslacht. Maar dat is op dat moment nog geen van der Putte. Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 12:43 (UTC) ::Zie mijn link ajb. In een arikel van een van de zonen van Dimitrius staat dat hij deel uitmaakte van het geslacht Dimitrius, terwijl Dimitrius gerekend wordt tot het geslacht Neyt. Je maakt dingen ingewikkelder, laten we het gewoon houden op deze "grote vijf". 16 jul 2008 12:47 (UTC) ::: Nee, het is nu eenmaal zo. We zorgen wel dat de nakomelingen met leden van die familie trouwen, dan krijg je toch de gewenste geslachten die dan nu nog leven. Anders moet je het allemaal weer veranderen en bovendien staat er bij de geschiedenis van Libertas dat de geslachten Lievertas, Alexanderus, Dimitrius, Martinus en Rubeus waren. Emma McGregor 16 jul 2008 12:51 (UTC) :::: OK. 16 jul 2008 12:53 (UTC) Duitse Wiki Heb je zin om mee te brainstormen voor de naam van een Duits land? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 13:38 (UTC) : Oké, is goed. Bij welke overlegpagina? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 13:57 (UTC) ::Forum:De kroeg#Duitse Wikistad. Het adres zal worden de.land.wiikia en de hoofdstad moeten we nog over stemmen: komt er een rivier bij, zo ja welke naam? Ik wou een soort Main erbij zettten, maar welke naam weet ik niet. De eerste naam is wel bekend: Frankheim am ??? Tahrim Veltman 17 jul 2008 14:07 (UTC) Alexandérus Ik zie dat er weer twee verschillende versies zijn ;) (naamsveranderingen enzo). Zou je het stukje Leden of Oorsprong ofzo op Geslacht Alexandru dan een beetje veranderen naar jouw versie? Ik begrijp er nu niet meer zoveel van. 17 jul 2008 15:34 (UTC) : Anders doe ik dat Alexander II de naam veranderde in Alexandru ipv din Libertate? Emma McGregor 17 jul 2008 16:14 (UTC) :: OK, lijkt mij beter dan. 17 jul 2008 16:15 (UTC) ::: Stukken beter denk. Zie ook introotje Alexander van Vryheidt: Hij was van Roemeense afkomst en wordt gezien als de stichter van het Geslacht Alexandru. 17 jul 2008 16:47 (UTC) Bedankt voor het meehelpen! Wikiland is gesticht! Tahrim Veltman 18 jul 2008 13:00 (UTC) : Ik zie het! Super:D! Emma McGregor 18 jul 2008 13:02 (UTC) Diploma Hier krijg je je diploma: 250px|left|thumb|Je diploma Speciaal Koken van [[La Nourriture|Kookschool La Nourriture - TahR78 1 aug 2008 11:23 (UTC)]] Geef hem maar een mooi plekje op je gebruikerspagina. Binnenkort word het diploma vernieuwd: hiervan zal je verder niks merken. Je opleiding is afgerond. TahR78 1 aug 2008 11:23 (UTC) :Als je wil kan ik je ook helpen met het zetten op je gebruikerspagina, wil je dat? TahR78 1 aug 2008 17:00 (UTC) Welkom in Civitas Libertas!